


Dream of You

by IcyAndTheFrostBites



Series: Fantastic Soulmates [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Theseus is mentioned, soulmate compass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyAndTheFrostBites/pseuds/IcyAndTheFrostBites
Summary: Newt Scamander ponders the possibility that he might not have a soulmate. And then it happens.





	Dream of You

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this had been sitting around for sometime. Whoops.

Leta had a beautiful compass. She had shown it to him on more than one occasion. There was a part of him that had hoped, a long time ago, that he would be the one her compass pointed to. It was futile, however, as it was always pointing to someone else.

She had been one of the lucky ones to meet her match while still in school. And, of course, their introduction was simple. Easy.

Newt just had to point the idiot in the right direction – the idiot being his overly affectionate brother, not Leta. (Though, she’d needed a great deal of help in mustering up any sort of courage to talk to Theseus.) As much as he begrudged it, he was happy for them.

At least, that was what he told himself.

**. . .**

“What if I don’t have a soulmate?” Newt said, lying down on the cold floor of his Creature Room – the secret room he’d found sometime in his second year. Around him, jars and cages of creatures that were injured were stacked high around them.

“What do you mean?” Leta said, her hand unconsciously tracing whimsical patterns across the silver compass attached to her hip. Newt knew, that his brother’s name was etched on the inside now. It had been since they had discovered who her soulmate was. She was sitting primly on a trunk in a corner, across from him.

“What if I don’t have a soulmate?” he said, repeating his question.

“Everyone has a soulmate.”

“There are records of those who don’t, though. It’s entirely possible.”

“It’s also possible that your soulmate lives in another country. And, you know, not all soulmate pairs have compasses. You’re almost seventeen, so who knows? Maybe you’ll get that dream where you get to see where they are.”

“And if I don’t?” he said, looking up at her. Not meeting her eyes, but just to the left of them. O make her think he was making eye contact. That… that was still difficult for him.

“They’ll find you, Newt. No matter where you are or where you’ll go, how could anyone not want to be your soulmate?”

**. . .**

Leta was right, of course, that he would have that dream. He knew only a select few in the world ever experienced the dreams – minute long intervals that allowed two people to catch a glimpse of each other’s lives.

He had hoped that they, at the very least, would have been in the same time zone but apparently not. And it had happened in the middle of one of his classes. Potions, to be exact.

He’d been crushing beetles under the flat of his blade (cutting himself, as he noted later) when the world around him had darkened and shifted.

He was in a dorm room. A girls dorm, he noted by the white underthings draped about chairs. It was terribly messy. Even surrounding the bed he was lying in – though, it should be noted, that the mess was mostly books and schoolwork. Several school uniforms (colors he couldn’t definitely make out in the dark) were stacked at the end of the bed.

Someone mumbled something, it sounded strange and garbled. The accent on the voice not something he could clearly detect, though the speaker certainly spoke a form English. Something about blue hamsters?

And then the work shifted back to his Potions class. All eyes were on him, some curious and knowing. Others were accusing.

“Welcome back, Mr. Scamander,” their professor said, adjusting her glasses on her long, beak-like nose. “Mind sharing with the class where you went?”

“I, um,” he said. “I haven’t the faintest, professor.”

She nodded, as if she’d expected that. Soulmates were complicated, and he wasn’t quite sure if whomever this girl was was worth all the trouble.

**. . .**

“So?” Leta said, taking the seat next to him at dinner that evening. A few Hufflepuffs gave them curious looks.

“‘So’, what?” he said, buttering the roll he’d taken and stuffing it into his mouth.

“Where are they?” When he didn’t respond, she huffed. “Come on, Newt, it’s all around the school. A kid with no compass gets a vision of his one and only soulmate. That’s pretty big news. It doesn’t happen to all of us, you know.”

“I don’t know where she is,” he said. “It was dark. And it was her dorm. She’s still in school.”

“Our age or…” Leta said, gesturing with her hands, as if that would explain the words that continued after the ‘or’. He knew her well enough at this point to know what she was trying to say, however.

“A bit younger, I think. I wasn’t near a mirror and no one was awake.”

“So you couldn’t have even asked?” Leta seemed to droop a bit.

“No.”

“But!” she said, jabbing a finger up. “The most important thing happened. You discovered that you do, in fact, have a soulmate. And they’re out there, somewhere.”

“She probably doesn’t like beasts, though,” he said, stuffing the rest of the roll into his mouth. He dodged meeting their eyes by looking at his mostly empty plate. He piled another mound of mashed potatoes onto it, carving a hole for the gravy with his spoon.

“You don’t know that. And if she doesn’t, well, is it the end of the world?”

“Beasts are fantastic creatures, Leta.” Newt looked sharply up, catching his friend by surprise. “If my soulmate doesn’t… If she can’t…”

“Soulmates don’t have to perfectly align,” Leta said, taking his arm and drawing his attention to her. “You just have to make her see how incredible they are. Like you showed me.”

Sh gave him a dazzling smile, one that nearly threw him of kilter. He had to take a moment to blink it off.

“Miss Lestrange,” their Potions teacher said, coming up to their table and stopping next to them, “I don’t quite remember you being sorted into Hufflepuff. Unless I’m mistaken?”

“Sorry, professor,” Leta said, shooting up. She looked down at Newt. “Help me out with my Charms paper later?”

Newt nodded in agreement, though he knew that the conversation would continue later. He wasn’t looking forward to that one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Theseus was originally in this, but there's a big age gap between him and Newt. So, math happened and I figured out he and Newt wouldn't have been at Hogwarts at the same time.
> 
> Also, Newt and Leta friendship (yay!) was fun to write.


End file.
